Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood O calor do momento
by Euphemia Lovegood
Summary: Na última sexta-feira, Potter tinha passado dos limites, ele havia pedido Gina em namoro. Claro, ele era um cara legal, mas era só seu amigo, e, além disso, seu coração pairava em outro lugar. (a fanfic é narrada do ponto de vista das duas)
1. Apenas amigas

Na última sexta-feira, Potter tinha passado dos limites, ele havia pedido Gina em namoro. Claro, ele era um cara legal, mas era só seu amigo, e, além disso, seu coração pairava em outro lugar.

Estava de mau-humor pois todos agora a chamavam de "xodozinho do Potter". Mas ninguém conseguia ficar de mau-humor diante dela. Ninguém conseguia ficar de mau humor diante de Luna Lovegood. O coração dela saltou um batimento e depois se intensificou mais ainda. Estava sentindo o ar quente subir pelo seu pescoço mesmo estando no meio de uma manhã fria de inverno. Sabia que, por sua condição genética, estava agora ficando mais vermelha do que nunca. Mas Luna não ligava para essas coisas. Chegara perto de Gina com seu cachecol e seu gorro azul com as inscrições _Ravenclaw_ e o símbolo de uma águia, contrastando com o vermelho berrante e o leão da Grifinória. Andavam juntas pelo jardim de Hogwarts, passavam pelo lago congelado deixando marcas de sapato na neve.

-E aí, como foi seu dia? – Perguntou Luna com a voz sonhadora.

-Você sabe, eu acordei, abri os presentes e tal... – Gina recebera um suéter Weasley junto com a remessa de doces caseiros de sua mãe, um kit mata-aula de Fred e Jorge, um livro sobre quadribol muito interessante de Harry, sapinhos de chocolate de Hermione, um novo conjunto de penas de Ron e um colar de Neville.

-Ah, falando nisso, você não achou que ia ficar sem um presente meu né? – Luna tinha ganhado um detector de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado de seu pai, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Bertie Bott de Harry, meias de Neville e Ron e um belo vestido azul de Gina que gostara muito.

-Ahn.. Não precisa. – Não era por gentileza não, mas Luna tinha fama de dar presentes muito estranhos para as pessoas. Quase tinha dado um ovo de basilisco (um ovo de galinha chocado por um sapo) acreditando ser um ovo desses que a gente (os bruxos) abre e sai uma flor de dentro que fica viva para sempre, e, se Gina não tivesse descoberto isso antes e quebrado o ovo e depois o queimado, estariam revivendo o desastre de quando ela estava no primeiro ano de novo.

-Claro que precisa. Olha. – Luna disse isso e pegou um colar com um frasco na ponta. Era uma poção de brilho perolado que exalava odor de vassouras novinhas, torta de Blue Berry e... bom, era um aroma diferente com cheiro de ameixas dirigíveis e livros e, bom... era o aroma de Luna.

-Poção do amor. – Disse Gina enquanto Luna colocava o colar em volta de seu pescoço. Com o toque das mãos delicadas e frias em sua nuca, Gina sentiu um arrepio, uma vontade de agarrar e abraçar Luna.

-Não tem quantidade suficiente aí para deixar alguém apaixonado, sabe. – Disse Luna. – Só coloquei porque cheira bem e parecia bonito. – E de fato parecia. Tinha um brilho especial como se tivessem feito uma poção utilizando os sonhos das pessoas.

-Você gostou do vestido que eu te dei?

-Hm hm.. Gostei bastante, eu gosto de azul. – Gina sabia, sabia que Luna gostava de azul, não só porque era a cor de sua casa em Hogwarts, mas porque Luna achava que combinava com os olhos dela. E combinava, Gina achava que deixava ela parecendo uma fada. Não das fadas mordentes, mas das fadas dos contos de fada dos trouxas que Hermione contara para ela uma vez. As garotas passearam nos terrenos de Hogwarts, depois voltaram para o banquete de natal, se despedindo com um abraço.

0o0o0o0o0o

-E aí, Lovegood? Pirando na batatinha? Essa aí é Di-lua, - Comentava Córmaco McLaggen para seu amigo.

-O que você disse? – Respondeu Gina, agressiva.

-Uhhh, e aí gracinha, você não devia andar com esse tipo de ralé não, vem aprender com os mais populares. – Córmaco debochou, deixando Gina furiosa, não podiam xingar Luna, simplesmente não podiam, ela valia muito mais do que esses garotos imprestáveis. No momento, ela odiava todos os garotos, todos, até Fred e Jorge, até Harry e Ron. A raiva foi crescendo dentro dela por insultarem Luna e não tinha por onde escapar. POU!

0o0o0o0o

-Senhorita Weasley, recebi uma reclamação do Senhor Córmaco McLaggen de que você o estuporou esta manhã. – Falou a Professora McGonogall, num tom severo e com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

-Sim, professora, é verdade.

-E qual é a causa desse comportamento agressivo?

-Professora, ele estava zoando da aluna Luna Lovegood da Corvinal e depois me chamou de gracinha e me disse para não andar com uma "ralé daquele tipo".

-Ora, estou bastante chocada com o comportamento do Sr McLaggen, porém, vamos ver se isso é verdade. – E caminhou para fora da sala com Gina em sua cola. Parou em frente à sala do Professor. Flitwick.

-Minerva, vejo que a Srta. Weasley já arrumou confusão no primeiro dia de aula após as férias de inverno. De qual dos meus alunos você precisa?

-Srta. Lovegood. – Luna caminhou com uma expressão descontraída no rosto, leve demais para uma pessoa que estava sendo tirada de sala. As três caminharam até a porta do escritório da Profa. McGonogall, e começou o interrogatório, duraram meia hora naquela sala de aula e, quando a Professora McGonogall estava dirigindo as perguntas á Gina, Luna admirava a sala com os grandes olhos azuis. No fim, foram tirados 10 pontos da Grifinória.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Ei, Gin. – Falou Luna no meio do jantar.

-Hmm? –Respondeu Gina, tentando ficar mais graciosa possível com comida na boca, sem sucesso.

-Com quem você vai no baile?

-Baile? Que baile?

-O baile dos quintanistas para cima.

-Ah, sei lá, eu tô bem ocupada com os N.O.M.s.

-Hum, eu não arranjei ninguém até agora, mas eu acho que tudo bem ir no baile sozinha. De qualquer jeito, é daqui a seis meses então eu tenho muito tempo.

-É. –Gina respondeu, pensativa. Com quem ela iria no baile? Será que Potter iria com ela como amigo? Ela não poderia chamar Luna. Aquela noite ela teve um sonho .


	2. O sonho de Gina

Luna entrava no salão com o vestido que Gina lhe dera, como estava linda. Gina chegou para ela e sussurrou em seus ouvidos, causando-lhe arrepios:

-Você está linda. – Luna falou que ela também estava e que a amava muito, e a envolveu em um longo beijo, ali, na frente de todos no salão, mas ninguém parecia ligar.

Gina passou sua mão pela cintura de Luna e a escorregou pelo quadril, envolvendo-a. Luna parecia estar gostando, deu um pequeno gemido rouco abafado pelo beijo e deixou sua mão esquerda vagar do pescoço de Gina para seus seios volumosos, que parou de beijar a boca de Luna e começou a descer a mão direita pelo pescoço dela, que segurou a mão de Luna e aparatou para o dormitório da Grifinória. Luna nem parou para refletir como Gina tinha aparatado dentro de Hogwarts, e Gina começou a desabotoar o vestido de Luna enquanto ela tirava o zíper do seu. Luna se posicionou em cima de Gina, beijando seu corpo, até chegar a cintura, onde passou a mão, beijando cada centímetro seu. Enquanto isso, abria suas pernas com as mãos, rapidamente descendo os lábios para a parte inferior de seu corpo. Encostou os lábios em sua vulva delicadamente. Ouvia-se a respiração ofegante de Gina. Luna arriscou sua língua e a colocou dentro de Gina, que dava gemidos. Luna estava hipnotizada com aquele som, e não percebeu as duas mãos bobas de Gina passando por seu quadril. Elas trocaram de posição, e Gina beijava Luna. Trocaram de posição de novo, se beijando intensamente, Luna suada e com os cabelos loiros bagunçados. Gina dava o beijo mais profundo e longo que já vira, descendo sua mão pelo corpo de Luna e inserindo ela em sua entrada. Luna gemeu.

Gina acordou suada em uma plena noite de inverno, todos em seu dormitório estavam dormindo, e ela se achava ofegante. Pé ante pé, Gina entrou no banheiro, decidida a tomar um banho, ia tirando as roupas quando localizou o colar que Luna lhe dera e lembrando do sonho. Sua expressão estava assustada, escorregou pela banheira, nua na água quente, começou a passar o sabonete em si, depois se enxaguando e terminando o banho. Passou para o chuveiro, soltou o coque bagunçado prendendo seus cabelos ruivos que vinham até a cintura, e os molhou debaixo d'água. Pegou o shampoo com aroma floral que usava e esfregou em seu couro cabeludo, ainda se reprimindo pelo sonho que tivera. Enxaguou o cabelo, pegando o condicionador e aplicando-o nos fios que iam até a cintura. Se enrolou numa toalha e aplicou um pouco e perfume e desodorante, pois ia ter treino de quadribol hoje e realmente cheirava mal quando estava suada.

Pegou a camisa social e a saia, colocou o cachecol, o suéter e deu um nó na gravata. Sabia muito bem dar nós em gravatas. Se olhou no espelho com um olhar severo, como se estivesse repreendendo a si mesma, suspirou. Pegou uma escova ali perto e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos, finalmente passando um hidratante na boca vermelha. Desceu para o salão principal onde não se encontrava ninguém menos que Harry Potter, o único em toda a mesa da Grifinória, (pois estava muito cedo) ele aparentava um ar pálido e preocupado, tocando sua cicatriz com uma mão e os olhos vidrados.

-Harry? –Gina falou, pois, o amigo parecia estar em uma espécie de transe.

-Ah, você está aí. Bom dia. –Falou ele sem emoção, ainda pensativo.

-Harry, o que tem de errado? –Mas, a cena era autoexplicativa, Harry Potter, com a mão na cicatriz, e uma aparência doentia. Ele tinha tido as famosas visões, as visões que ele tinha de Voldemort. Gina olhou para ele com um olhar preocupado, pois o assunto devia ser grave. Todo assunto relacionado a aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado era grave.

-Eu estava lá, tendo um sonho sobre estar no gringotes participando de uma competição de dança irlandesa ou qualquer coisa estranha do tipo, e, no meio do nada, me aparece uma mão pálida e uma varinha em forma de osso, apontando para uma mulher de aparência severa. Estava furioso. Ele matou Amélia Bones, Voldemort matou Amélia Bones. Acordei com a cicatriz latejando de dor, e foi isso. – Gina fez uma expressão assustada.

-Você já contou a alguém? Dumbledore talvez?

-Sim, ele confirmou o caso e me sugeriu dormir de novo. Mas não é muito fácil continuar dormindo depois de presenciar uma cena dessas, não é? Então vim para cá comer o café da manhã, e talvez depois eu termine de fazer um ou dois para casas. – Mas a comida de Harry parecia intocada.

-Harry. – Exclamou Gina de supetão, com a voz mais alta do que pretendera, mas nem ligando pra isso. – Preciso de te contar uma coisa e você não pode contar para ninguém. Eu... hum, como eu posso dizer isso...

-Fala a questão de uma vez, eu não vou te julgar, você é minha amiga.

-Eu gosto da Luna.

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Não, não, a questão é que eu não sei como eu posso convidar ela pro baile, sabe, você teve coragem de chamar a Cho.

-Hum, chega pra ela como amiga e pergunta se ela tem algum plano para o baile, se ela não tiver, dá a ideia de vocês irem juntas. Ela é a Luna, ela não vai te julgar.

-É, é um bom conselho. – Disse Gina e começou a comer o mingau de aveia, pensando no sonho daquela noite.

-Você já tem um plano para o baile? Já decidiu com quem você vai?- Gina tinha sido pega no fraude. Luna estava lhe perguntando isso? Provavelmente era só por curiosidade, elas eram amigas não eram? Mesmo que Gina quisesse que elas fossem mais que amigas.

-Ninguém até agora. Eu estou até começando a achar que a gente poderia ir juntas. – Disse Gina em tom de piada, mas desejando que fosse verdade.

-Até que não é má ideia. – Luna disse isso com a cara mais vermelha que Gina já vira ela ter.

-Sério? – Gina aparentou mais esperançosa do que queria. – Quer dizer, você tem razão? – Corrigindo a frase.

-É. Sério.

Gina voltou da aula de feitiços desesperada, não tinha vestidos. Tinha que fazer aquilo. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Fred e Jorge tinham saído da escola no último ano, e estavam indo muito bem com a loja de logros e brincadeiras. Além disso, eles tinham comprado roupas para o Rony, não tinham?

23 de outubro, segunda-feira, Hogwarts.

Caro Fred e Jorge,

Aqui é a sua querida irmã, Gina, como vão vocês? Como vai a loja? Eu vou bem aqui em Hogwarts. Vamos realizar os N.O.M.s no final do ano, então os professores estão nos lotando de dever de casa. Li a reportagem sobre Rufo Scimgeour, estou feliz que colocaram alguém mais responsável no ministério, quer dizer, chefe dos aurores? Harry diz que ele tentou persuadir ele á virar garoto-propaganda do ministério no verão. Bom, não foi por isso que eu vim mandar essa carta. Então, estamos tendo um baile para os quintanistas agora, e eu não tenho um vestido. Pensei que, como vocês mandaram roupas para o Ronald, vocês poderiam mandar para mim.

Um abraço,

Sua irmã Gina.

Parecia bom. Ela iria mandar também uma recomendação de vestido.

P.S. Comprem um vestido bonito, pode ser branco, vermelho ou azul claro.

Ah, sim, ela garantiria que os irmãos não comprassem algum vestido marrom ou preto pra ela. Conhecia-os bem. Foi para a aula de transfiguração da Profa. McGonogall com os dedos do pé e da mão cruzados.

Uma revoada de corujas voou sobre o salão principal no dia depois do seguinte, e uma coruja particularmente cinza deixou um embrulho endereçado a Gina junto com uma carta. Gina abriu a carta tendo certeza do que era e reconheceu a caligrafia desleixada.

24 de outubro Beco Diagonal, Londres

Olá irmãzinha, Claro que vamos bem, sabe, sempre tivemos talento para mercado. (eu mais do que Fred, claro, pobre garoto) estamos ganhando muito dinheiro. Aqui está seu vestido, vermelho, é claro, branco e azul são cores muito levianas para nossa querida Gininha. Espero que goste, comprei na Madame Malkin. Considere como presente de aniversário, foram 50 galeões. Fred acha que estamos gastando a toa quando podíamos comprar mais pó escurecedor instantâneo do Peru mas nós queremos um cunhado decente para testarmos nossos produtos, e o que é mais eficiente do que deixá-la como uma deusa. Arrase no baile!

Do seu irmão mais inteligente,

Jorge.

Gina não abriu o embrulho ali, em vez disso, não terminou o café e foi para o dormitório para experimentar antes do seu treino de quadribol. Parou em frente ao espelho e começou a se despir, tirou o vestido vermelho da caixa. Era lindo, na frente tinha uma cauda e era um vestido tomara-que-caia, que realçava seu busto e combinava com seu cabelo vermelho. Apressadamente colocou o uniforme de quadribol, pegou uma pena, molhou-a na tinta e escreveu uma resposta.

25 de outubro, Hogwarts.

Jorge, adorei o vestido! Muito obrigada! Pode contar como presente de aniversário sim! Foi bom receber sua carta, estava até com saudade da sua letra! Fico feliz que os negócios estejam correndo bem! Até o natal!

Com carinho,

Gina.

P.S. Que história é essa de testar produtos no meu futuro noivo? Espero que seja brincadeira.

Ela leu e releu a carta várias vezes, não teve a ousadia de colocar "futuro noivo ou noiva" pois não queria que fizessem estardalhaço, se bem que, "quando viram Ron dormindo com aquele tal de Peter Pettigrew no mapa, não julgaram ele." – Pensou, mas ainda assim não colocou no papel. Desceu para o treino de quadribol. "atirar umas goles vai fazer eu me esquecer disso." Porém, estava errada. Harry tinha acabado de dar o seu habitual discurso sobre o posicionamento ("vocês não devem se preocupar, Sonserina está no papo.") quando eles estavam entrando dentro do campo de quadribol. E quem estava na sétima fileira da arquibancada? Luna Lovegood, com seu típico ar sonhador, brincos de ameixas-dirigíveis mas, ainda assim, linda ao ver de Gina. Ela estremeceu. Não falava com Luna desde que tivera o sonho estranho, e a voz dela pareceu quase uma benção quando Luna disse:

-E aí Gina? – O treino seguiu bem, Gina marcou cinco gols, Ron defendeu todos menos um, Harry apanhou o pomo em menos de 10 segundos e os novos batedores nem eram tão ruins assim. (Claro que não se igualavam a Fred e Jorge.) No final do treino, Gina, suada como sempre, saiu caminhando com a vassoura no ombro a caminho de Hogwarts.

-Você foi muito bem. – Falou uma voz doce ao lado de Gina, era Luna.

-Obrigada.

-Sabe, eu pensei naquela questão do baile.

-...

-Eu pensei se... eu pensei se você queria ir comigo? – Gina ficou radiante de felicidade. Ela ia ir ao baile com Luna!

-Sim, eu gostaria. – E dessa vez foi Luna quem teve um sonho muito estranho.


End file.
